


Aqours Generations

by ToriAndHerStories



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aqours Love-children, Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi, Muse Parent AU, Poly A-Rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriAndHerStories/pseuds/ToriAndHerStories
Summary: An AU in which some Aqours members are the love children of Muse, who all live in one big mansion.





	1. Prologue

“Oh good morning sweet angel we love!” Rang throughout Chika’s bedroom, in perfect harmony of course. The 16 year-old girl groaned, pulling her blanket up to her chin. Now, anyone would be delighted to hear their moms greet them like this, but to Chika, this greeting meant one thing.  


Today was the first day of school.  


“Oh come on, don’t be like that! Geez Honoka, she really is your child…” Mama Rin teased.  


Mommy Honoka only laughed, “You weren’t a morning person, either!”  


Chika sharply took in a breath before sitting up, groaning it all out. She could see her moms turn to her, a bright smile crossing both of their faces.  


“Come on! Nico made breakfast for you all!” Honoka announced.  


“Better come down before it’s all gone~” Rin added.  


But it never was. In fact, they were often in the habit of making too much food. I guess that’s just how it is when you’re living in a house with fourteen women.  


Yes, this was Chika Takami’s life.

Her moms had been the leaders of Muse, and they’re the ones who proposed the idea. Wouldn’t it be much nicer if the nine of them didn’t have to part? What was stopping them from fulfilling their dreams of living all together in one big mansion?  


It did happen to help that everyone in Muse ended up being gay and, wouldn’t you know it, they married within the group. After all, that’s who they were closest to.  


And then the scientists released their method of creating a child from the DNA of two women. Soon, nine became fourteen.  


Kanan was born first, to Umi and Eli. Everyone in the house adored her, and as Rin put it, they all went baby crazy. Next was Maki and Nico, who had a baby girl named Dia, who would soon give Kanan someone to play with. Then came You, who was carried by Hanayo, who was taken care of very well by Kotori. Honoka then agreed to carry a baby, after much debate she realized it wouldn’t be so bad to be fed and lay in bed all day.  


Boy was she wrong. She was just lucky she had Rin who was happy to run to the store at 3 AM for icecream, because she would want some, too. And that’s where Chika came from.  


With four young children in the house you would think it would be over, but Nico begged Maki for another child, and Dia was given a younger sister named Ruby.

Chika adored her family, both the two women she was related to and her hypothetical family.  


Another thing about her “family” is that due to genetics, all the science babies would turn out as lesbians, too. The mothers wondered if their children would fall in love with each other or end up seeing each other as sisters. After all– there has never been a family like this one before.


	2. A New Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day awaits the excited Chika, this time she has some spy-work to do.

“Chika!” Kanan waved from the bottom of the long stairway. Chika gave a big smile and ran down to greet her.  


“Your mom bought you some mandarin oranges for school, you should thank her,” Kanan advised as she started packing her own bag.  


Chika teasingly puffed out her cheeks, “Ka-na-n! You can’t say things like ‘your mom’ around here, no one will know who you mean!”  


Kanan smiled slyly, “Right, my bad. Your ginger mom bought you some mandarin oranges.”  


“Kanan!” Chika shouted before both girls erupted into laughter.  


From behind them, someone cleared their throat. Chika turned around to see Dia standing there with perfect posture, next to her stood Ruby with a nervous slump in her back.  


“We should head out, we can’t be late for our first day, and you mentioned last night you wanted to walk Ruby to class today.”  


Chika’s face lit up, “Right! We can’t let Ruby down on her first day of high school!”  


Ruby’s shoulders noticeably tensed.  


You turned the corner and ran up to the pink-haired girl, “No worries, big sister You is here to protect you! Full steam ahead–”  


“Yousoro!” Kanan, Chika, and You chanted in unison.  


Dia sighed, “Please hurry.”  


No one blamed her for her sour attitude, after all she was nervous, too. Today was Dia’s first day as student council president.  


The group of five were shuffling out the door when Chika heard a stern voice call her name. She whipped around and saw the small but tough Nico staring at her with her arms crossed.  


“Y-Yes?” How was such a small woman so intimidating?!  


“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  


“Oh! My bento!” She ran back into the large open kitchen and grabbed the box wrapped in an orange cloth.  


“Geez, you really are the product of your mothers…” Nico said, really only half-teasing.  


Chika nervously chuckled, “Thank you for lunch!”  


Nico’s prideful side began to shine through, “But of course! If it weren’t for me, you would be eating ramen and bread every day! Every child deserves to have the great Master Chef Nico’s cooking!”  


Chika laughed, “Goodbye, Nico!”  


“Have a good day, everyone!” Nico called back, a much cheerier expression gracing her face.

The town they lived in was so small that when someone new moved in, people noticed. So the day Riko Sakurauchi came into town was a day of excitement. Chika and You promised to report back to their families everything they learned about the new second year.  


When she stood up to introduce herself to the class, the whole room fell silent, but the new student showed no fear.  


“I’m Sakurachi Riko, I come from Otonokizaka High in Tokyo. I hope we can get along,” she announced with a clear, soft voice.  


Chika felt a light tap on her shoulder, accompanied by a note tossed on her desk.  


Should we invite her to eat with us?  


Chika smiled and scribbled a response to You;  


Yes!!

* * * 

“Ms. Sakurauchi, what made you come to our little town?” You asked.  


“R-Riko is fine… And my family just wanted a quieter life I suppose.”  


Chika continued the interview, “Right then, Riko! What do your parents do?” she asked as the trio sat beneath a tree and opened their bento boxes.  


Riko smiled softly, as if recalling a fond memory. “Well, my mothers–” she quickly gasped, “I mean parents–”  


“You have two moms too?!” Chika and You cried out in unison.  


Riko seemed shocked, and only managed to stutter out: “Th-Three moms, actually.”


	3. A Family Like Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family raises intrigue amongst the Muse household.

“How did you get so many moms?!” Chika shouted in shock. 

“My moms are in a polyamorous relationship, I only have the DNA of two of them, though. So you two are..?” 

“Science babies!” You finished for her, “But we’re not related, our moms just live together.” 

“Are you that really big family that lives on the top of the hill?” Riko asked. She’d only heard rumors and seen multiple figures going to the beach late at night. 

You and Chika nodded enthusiastically. “Riko! You should have your moms meet our moms sometime!” 

Riko giggled at her excitement. She was so afraid of her peers’ reactions when they found out about her family, but she supposed she’d found the right duo to befriend. 

“Ah, you never answered my question! What did your moms do in Tokyo?” You asked. 

Riko swallowed a bite of her sandwich before answering, “They were musicians. Well, actually, they were idols.” 

“Idols?!” 

“Don’t tell me your moms were idols too?” Riko joked with a giggle. 

But when You and Chika's expressions didn’t change, she stopped giggling. 

“W-Wait…. were they?” 

The two nodded. 

“You’re joking!” 

“Riko, it wasn’t coincidence that brought you here,” Chika grabbed onto the red-haired girl’s hands, “It’s a miracle!” 

*** 

And those were the exact words she repeated at the group dinner that night. 

“Three idol moms, huh?” Nozomi asked, “Do you guys think…?” 

“Think what?” Eli questioned. 

The purple-haired woman shook her head, “No, never mind. Anyway, what about Riko herself?” 

Chika’s eyes lit up, “She was really sweet! She likes playing piano and singing, she’s really talented!” 

You nodded, “Although sorta quiet at first, she has a lot of passion!” 

“You should bring her over sometime!” Rin suggested cheerfully. 

“It is sort of odd how she has such a similar family to ours…” Dia said quietly, “Are you sure she’s telling the truth?” 

“Of course! She brought it up first!” Chika nearly shouted. 

“Chika, don’t get defensive!” Honoka gently scolded, but their was an air of understanding in her voice. 

“W-Why don’t you bring over her whole family then?” Hanayo suggested, “Then we’ll meet everyone, and we won’t have to argue.” 

Chika nodded triumphantly, “Yeah! That’ll show you!” 

Maki picked up her plate, “I have work to do. Chika, Ruby, you’re helping Umi with the dishes tonight.” 

The two young girls nodded as Maki got up and went to her office. 

“Hey, Ruby,” Nico spoke up, trying to break the awkward air, “How was your first day?” 

The young girl smiled, “It was good! I was sort of scared, but big sister would send me messages throughout the day letting me know things will be alright! I even met a new friend!” she said cheerfully. 

“That’s great!” Nico said, and the rest of the women at the table voiced their agreements. 

“What’s your new friend like?” Kotori asked. 

“Well, she was adopted recently by a couple just outside of town. A lot of the kids thinks she’s weird, but she’s actually really nice, Hanamaru agrees! She really likes er… roleplay.” 

“Roleplay?” Umi raised an eyebrow. 

Ruby gulped and nodded, “But she’s really interesting! She said I could…” she trailed off hesitantly. 

A moment of silence occurred before Dia prompted, “Could what?” 

“Um… Be her best friend until the end of time!” Ruby finished nervously. 

“That’s sweet!” Rin purred, but the rest of the table seemed a little suspicious. 

Nozomi dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin, “Well, why not invite her over, too?” 

Ruby’s nervous eyes grew confident again, “Could I?” she asked happily. 

The women looked between each other, all in silent agreement. 

“I don’t see why not!” Honoka said cheerfully. 

After a few more small discussions about the school day and the coming week, the dinner closed and the women parted to prepare for their nightly routines. Ruby and Chika followed Umi to the kitchen. 

As they scrubbed the plates in an assembly-line fashion, Umi attempted a conversation. 

“Ruby, what was your new friend’s name again?” the blue-haired woman was always nervous that her stern ways sometimes scared the young girl, she wanted her to know she was caring and maternal, too. 

Ruby thought for a moment before finally answering, “Yohane.” 

“Yohane? Is she foreign?” 

“N-No…” Ruby stammered, “She just likes that as a nickname. Her real name is Yoshiko.” 

Umi nodded in understanding. 

Kanan stepped into the kitchen, “Mom, can I have the bath first tonight?” 

Umi turned around to face her daughter, “That should be okay with me, just make sure there aren’t too many baths running at once,” she advised. 

“Kanan! Afterwards can you help me with math?” Chika asked her senior. 

“Sure, meet me in the music room, okay?” Kanan instructed before heading off. 

*** 

The music room wasn’t always a music room. The sound-proof, quiet area was perfect for studying, the windows brought in the perfect lighting for art, or it could be a room to just relax in. It was called the music room because of the large white grand piano inside, with a small basket of percussion instruments next to it. It was just the perfect place to hang out no matter what the occasion was. 

It was one of Chika’s favorite rooms in the house, especially because Maki kept all the original sheet music from their Muse days there. One day she stumbled across a piece of music with her mothers’ names on it. 

“Maki!” the then seven year old ran up to the violet-eyed woman, “Will you play this one for me?” 

Maki delicately picked up the worn sheet music. “We’d need your moms to sing, will you grab them for me?” 

Chika excitedly nodded. No matter how busy Maki got as a talented doctor, she would always find time to take requests. 

Chika wiggled in her seat excitedly as her mothers stood by the piano, their hands locked. Maki tapped out a few notes gently and Honoka opened her mouth to sing; 

“We dance our fruits dance…”


	4. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika is gay, the family is excited for guests.  
> (Warning: Slight homophobia mention.)
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos! It means so much!

Riko accepted the idea excitedly, vocalizing her stress about having to keep her family a secret from others until there was more acceptance for families like theirs.

Chika and You noticed the girl was blossoming and quickly opening up to them, even if she could be timid at times. This weekend Chika hoped to break any sort of disconnect by showing her a personal piece of her heart– she was going to show her the song. 

The song that her mothers fell in love to, the song she sang as a wish of love on the beach every summer since she was 7. The song was a part of her, and the sooner she showed Riko the song, the sooner they would become inseparable! 

Something about that sentence jolted her. Even if it was just a thought, the train of thought always ended in the same destination– 

Am I singing the song for her, or to her? 

Every time she couldn’t answer straight. She’s only known Riko for a day, but last night she made the decision to show her the song. Why? Something about Riko intrigued her was all. But was she really in love so fast when she’d never been in love before? 

“Hello?! Earth to Chika!” 

The ginger snapped her head up, dropping her orange on the ground. 

“Geez, are you okay? I haven’t seen you space out like that since you were on those pain medications. Are you sick?” You asked with worry creased across her face. 

Chika plastered on a smile, “No, of course not, You! Just thinking of all the preparations for tonight!” 

You picked up the pace on their path towards home, as always the duo were falling behind Kanan, but even Dia and Ruby were beginning to catch up to them, and the Kurosawa sisters were usually the slowest. “You’re not nervous, are you? Her family is like ours, remember?” 

“I know, I’m not worried,” she lied. She rarely had friends over because her family was known for being… abnormal. Sure they were accepted in town, but still she never really had a sleepover at her house. She was invited to a few, but never hosted one. 

Kanan tried when she was younger, but all the young girls came up with excuses as to why they couldn’t come. But everyone knew the truth. They didn’t trust want their daughters in a house full of lesbians. 

However, one girl did show up. Their neighbor, the only girl who ever really did come over. Chika really missed her, it was so fun having another girl in the house– 

“Aren’t you coming in?” You asked. 

Once again she had spaced out. “Oh- yeah!” she slipped off her shoes at the doorway and ran into the dining room. 

Umi and Eli were carrying in stacks of chairs, their daughter ran to their aid to lighten the load. 

“Sort of exciting, isn’t it?” Eli asked her wife, “We’re setting out five guest chairs!” 

Umi smiled softly, “It’s going to be quite something, nineteen women feasting together!” 

“Ruby, Dia, will you help your mommy in the kitchen?” Maki requested of her daughters. Ruby smiled brightly and tugged on her older sister’s sleeve. 

“Come on! We have a lot of food to make!” This was the first time Ruby had ever had a friend over besides Hanamaru, and the duo often chose to meet up at the library anyway. 

Chika ran up to Maki, “What’s Nico making tonight?” she asked excitedly. 

Maki smiled at the young girl, “Beef Katsudon, and Kotori and Hanayo are making dessert.” 

“Really? I should go help them!” You announced before running into their smaller kitchen in the back of the house. This kitchen was connected to the laundry room and used for things like small sweets. 

Chika jumped up eagerly. She wanted to help, too! “What are my moms, doing?” 

“Honoka and Rin are going to be decorating the house a bit, but you have to finish cleaning first,” Maki said with a sly wink. 

Chika sighed, but wasn’t going to give up on the task. Everyone was pulling their weight, she should, too! 

*** 

Once the house was spotless and all the food preparations were nearly complete, the women and girls began getting into their favorite dresses. Maki assisted Ruby, Chika, and You with their makeup as Nico tied off little bows of their favorite color in their hair. Kanan and Dia didn’t want to be babied in the same way, but Kanan still accepted a green bow to clip to the back of her ponytail. 

“Chika? Can I talk to you?” Rin asked from the door frame. Chika was currently sitting on Maki and Nico’s bed as Maki powdered blush onto her cheeks. 

“Huh? Sure, Mama,” she excused herself and stepped out of the room, “What’s up–” 

“Chika, are you in love with her?” Rin asked as seriously as if she were asking Chika what the password to Russia’s nuclear codes were. 

“E-Eh? Who?” Of course she knew who she was talking about. 

“Riko! You want us to sing the song and I have to know if it’s love or not so I don’t say anything embarrassing tonight!” Rin explained, noticeably biting back her vocal tick. 

Chika smiled at her mother, “You’re not embarrassing, Mama! And the song is just special to me, that’s all.” 

“Nothing else?” Rin asked with a sly smirk. 

Chika began pushing her back to Honoka’s room, “Yes! Yes! Now go back to Mommy or something!” she insisted as she attempted to hide any blush that grew on her face. 

“Okay okay! I’m sorry nya!” her mom laughed light-heartedly, but on her way back to her room she suddenly froze, “You know, Chika, it doesn’t have to be all three of us singing–” 

Rin was interrupted by a knock at the door. The entire house seemed to fall silent. 

“I- I’ll get it!” Honoka called from her room. Rin and Chika watched as the ginger raced past them and down the stairs. She sprinted down the foyer and stopped at the door. She took a moment to catch her breath before opening it. 

A small girl stood on the other side, her eyes closed and hands thrown towards her face in a dramatic fashion, “My little demon Ruby, I can only offer my strongest gratitude for hosting master Yoha–” she looked up and realized that it was… not Ruby in front of her. She let out a sharp squeak before correcting her posture, “Th-Thank you for tonight! I’ll be in your care!” she said in a much different, nervous tone. 

“E-Eh?” Honoka choked out. So, this was Ruby’s friend, huh? 

“Ah! Y-Yoshiko!” Ruby called from the top of the staircase. She was wearing a large pink skirt on her dress that bounced as she skipped down the foyer, “Thank you for coming tonight!” she sang happily. 

Yoshiko lifted her chin up, trying to appear proper in front of Honoka, “Of course! It was very gracious of your family to host me…” as dignified as she tried to act, the blush on her face was obvious. 

Ruby made no difference of it, “Come on! I want you to meet my moms!” she cheered as she grabbed Yoshiko’s hand and lead her inside. 

Honoka didn’t deny the fact that this girl was… strange. But never had she seen Ruby so open and energetic outside the family, and it was nice. 

Honoka closed the door, but not even a minute later there was another knock. Once again the leader answered, but she was not expecting the faces in front of her. 

“A-Rise?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than others, I hope to update again soon but I expect the dinner chapter will be quite long as well... And a treat ;)


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner, but the girls have some fun afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I updated! Sorry for the hiatus, I think I'm back in a writing place now. Chika' story will probably close soon and I'll move on to Kanan's. For now, enjoy dinner!

Was the encounter awkward? Not quite. Just unexpected. A-Rise had been especially good at keeping their relationship on the down-low from the media, especially for Riko’s sake. They explained as they all took their seats at the table that the three were getting too old to be idols and were ready to move on. It had been fun while it lasted.

“It seems like you nine have been good at keeping on the down-low too, huh?” Tsubasa asked teasingly. 

Eli chuckled, “Well we haven’t really been active idols since high school, save for Honoka doing solo performances.” 

Honoka giggled, “I can’t help doing some at coffee shops, I just love the rush of preforming! Sometimes Rin joins me, but she’s pretty busy with her own job.” 

“Oh?” Anju hummed pleasantly, “What’s your job?” 

“I work as a private investigator, my instincts are pretty good, nya!” Rin explained cheerfully. 

Chika looked over at Riko and she was… smiling. Not just a polite smile, a sweet, amused smile. She seemed to like her family, and something in her sighed in relief. 

Silence flooded the room. Umi glanced over at Ruby and her friend. 

“Er… Yohane, was it?” 

The girl noticeably tensed as she slowly turned to Umi, “N-No, my name is Yoshiko, Mrs. Matsuura,” she said nervously. 

“Oh, my apologies,” why was the girl so red-faced? She hoped she hadn’t embarrassed her too much. “Well, Yoshiko, Ruby mentioned you have an interesting hobby.” 

Now the girl was nervously playing with her hair. She glanced at the bag she’d brought. “Um… Yeah. I do… fortune telling,” she answered hesitantly. 

“Harasho!” The woman who Yoshiko recognized as Mrs. Matsuura’s wife lit up, “So does Nozomi!” 

The woman with hair in a long purple braid chuckled from the other side of the room, “Well, I’m pretty out of practice. Do you use cards?” she asked Yoshiko. 

Yoshiko began to look like she would rather sink into the floor, “N-No… I talk to… spirits!” she answered quickly. 

Now Umi began to feel bad for the poor girl, she didn’t think she was so shy. “W-What about you Riko? What do you do in your spare time?” she quickly changed the subject. 

Riko smiled softly, “Of course I sing like my mothers, but I also enjoy piano and art.” 

Yoshiko couldn’t help but wish she had a normal hobby. She looked over at Ruby’s moms, who seemed impressed with Riko. What did they think about her? 

“Ah, that’s right! I have to show you the music room, later!” Chika announced. 

“Maybe we could start our own idol group,” You joked. 

The table filled with awkward laughter. Maybe not. 

“Yoshiko, you would sing with us too, right?” Ruby asked her friend with a warm smile. 

“O-Of course!” Yoshiko assured her. But God pray the day never came. 

“Well, I know you’re all surrounded by good mentors here. A cheers to music?” Tsubasa lifted up her glass, and the rest of the table joined her. 

••• 

“Woah! You have a lot of music here.” 

Chika nodded, “Impressive, huh? Our moms never threw out music,” she smiled proudly. 

Riko shifted through the music and pulled out one that caught her eye. “May I..?” 

“Actually!” The ginger suddenly popped up, “I was hoping you could play….” she sifted through the music until she found one she was satisfied with, “... this one.” 

Riko held up the sheet music and slowly made out the english written on it. 

“It’s one my moms sang. They fell in love to this song, and I was hoping to sing it one day to–” she froze. She was being really obvious, wasn’t she? 

Riko giggled and set up the music, “I’d be happy to play it.” 

Chika glanced outside the clear glass door. Her mothers were there, she could ask them to– 

No, Mama was right. This is something she had to do alone. 

Riko began tapping out the familiar notes, and Chika’s heart skips a beat. 

“We dance our fruits dance…” she began hesitantly, “round and round do I have a chance?” 

She was surprised when Riko picked up the next line, followed by, “It’s a duet, isn’t it?” 

Chika nodded and stepped closer to the piano, “Looking back, catching things so sadly, when I wish you would catch me,” the weight in her heart grew heavier. 

“Why can’t I just be chased by you?” Riko continued sweetly, but looking fearfully towards the upcoming crescendo. 

“But I won’t say it…” 

“But I can’t say it…” 

Riko was caught off-guard as Chika jumped into the air, “So hey! Round and round, round and round, we’re going round and round! Round and round, round and round shall we dance, love?” 

Her amber eyes lit up in delight. Chika really was weird, but she wasn’t wrong about the love radiating from this song. Or did she only feel this because she was singing it with– Shoot, her part is coming up! 

••• 

“Big sister You! Wanna come with Yoshiko and I?” 

The ash-haired girl smiled, “Sure! What are you doing?” she asked the first years. 

“Fortune telling,” Yoshiko explained happily, looking much more relaxed. Ruby nodded excitedly. 

You shrugged, “Alright, we can do it in my room if you want.” 

She didn’t think they would be summoning demons in her room when she agreed to this. 

“Ruby… Is this really fortune telling?” You whispered. 

The pink-haired girl nodded, “Yohane knows all!” 

“Yohane…” so Umi did have the name right. But what was the truth? 

“Spirits, descend and give me a listening ear to hear your call upon this innocent soul, er… You Watanabe, right?” 

“Y-Yeah…” You replied. 

Yohane swept her cape up– Why did this girl bring a cape?!– blowing out two of the candles. 

“Ah, I see… You, you are not going to be alone much longer. The company you seek will be growing larger, but–” she put out two other candles, “–you must grow as a person too, or you will be left alone. Also the world will probably end next year.” 

“Wh-What?” 

The door swung open and someone flicked on the lights, “Girls! We’re serving dessert now!” Kotori chirped happily, disregarding the demonic ritual in front of her. 

“Yay!” Ruby popped up. She grabbed Yoshiko’s hands, “Come on! I told them to put strawberries on the cheesecake because you said you liked them!” 

“Y-Yay…” Yoshiko looked back at the demonic stuff they left on the floor. She prayed no one would step on it, that stuff is holy… 

You stood up last, “Hey, Mom? Where are Chika and Riko?” 

“They’re singing in the piano room,” she answered, “I thought you would be with them, but…” she looked nervously at the burnt candles and demonic mat on the ground, “... I’m glad you’re having fun, too! I’m sure you’re a cool big girl to them!” 

You pushed past her mother with a short laugh, “I’m only a year older than them…” 

“Huh? But back in high school your mom thought I was a pretty cool senpai…” 

You rolled her eyes playfully, “Yeah, I’m sure she did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be A-Rise-centric but it ended with summoning demons. Oh, Yohane...


	6. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika talks to a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS THIS TOOK SO LONG SORRY. It's short because it's setting up for the next "arc".

“Is anyone going to wake up Chika?” Nico asked, her voice tinted with annoyance. They’d all agreed to clean up together in the morning, and the young ginger was the only one still sleeping.

“I say we let her be,” Kanan suggested, “I noticed her room light was on all night.” 

Umi raised an eyebrow at her daughter, “Why were you up, though?” 

Kanan shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep,” she said simply before taking a big bite of rice. There was so much rice in this house. 

Nico sighed, “Alright, but she can’t complain about cold breakfast when it’s almost time for lunch…” 

Kanan stood up and stretched, “I’ll pick up her slack when cleaning, I don’t mind.” 

“Kanan, you don’t have to–” Honoka began, but the blunette quickly cut her off. 

“Chika gave us something we hadn’t had in a long time last night, I want to pay her back.” 

Honoka waited until she’d walked away to lean over to Umi and whisper, “She’s really mature for her age.” 

Umi smiled softly, but couldn’t mask the pride behind her expression, “She’s been volunteering at the warf, too.” 

However Eli’s face was full of concern. Why wasn’t her daughter sleeping? 

••• 

“Chikacchi, it’s past noon,” a familiar voice filled the room, “Aren’t you going to get up?” 

Chika groaned and turned over. 

“Now now, don’t be like that. The weather is supposed to be good today, and…” she heard the *fwip* of a tarot card turning over, “... The stars say it’s important to be with a close friend at the beach today.” 

“.... Really?” Chika muttered into her pillow. 

Nozomi hummed, “I haven’t been wrong yet, and I’ve been doing this over twenty years.” 

“Alright alright, I’m up…” she said sleepily as she slowly sat up. 

Nozomi ruffled her hair, “‘Atta girl! Now come on–” 

“Nozomi… Will you be the friend who goes to the beach with me today?” 

The purple-haired woman was silent a moment, really in awe. It was nice to know she was loved by these kids, and it sometimes made her want one or two of her own. 

But the stars told her she wasn’t ready. 

“No Chika, there’s someone else you must go with. But I promise I will tomorrow.” 

••• 

Chika ran a comb through her hair, staring at her tired expression in the mirror. Who was the friend? Was she supposed to call Riko today, or was it a friend in the house? She hadn’t spoken with Dia in a while… 

She continued pondering as she got dressed and ready for the day. Her question was thankfully answered when Kanan asked her if she wanted to walk to the shore with her on her way to work. 

So Kanan was the friend! Her mind fell at ease as she followed the older girl out of the house. 

But waiting on the doorstep for them was You. 

“Chika, are you alright?” Kanan asked. Her confusion must’ve shown. 

You stood up, a picnic basket slung over her shoulder, “She’s probably just hungry,” You laughed nervously. 

Chika shook her head to clear her thoughts, “Yeah, sorry! Nozomi just told me something this morning that has me a little confused…” 

Kanan brushed her bangs to the side, “Chika, you can’t take everything she says so seriously…” she giggled. 

Chika laughed lightly at herself, but noticed her childhood friend was staring off into space, her ash eyebrows knitted together in concern. 

No, Nozomi was right this time. 

••• 

“I made some bento out of leftovers, enjoy!” You beamed, passing the bento box to Chika. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Chika responded, but her heart wasn’t in it. 

You began eating silently, but the bad feeling in Chika’s gut prevented her from digging in. 

“You… Are you tired?” 

You looked up from her meal, “Huh? I’m feeling alive as ever.” 

Chika wasn't sure how to approach this, “Is there anything wrong?” 

You was quiet. She knew that she was quiet for too long to pass it off like things were fine, but she didn’t know how to tell her friend this. Ever since they were born communication has come naturally, they only bickered over little stupid things. She’d hate to cause a real fight. 

“Chika… We’ll always be best friends, right?” 

Chika shot up onto her feet, “Of course! Why wouldn’t we….” she thought back to last night, realizing she hadn’t spoken to You at all. “Is this… about Riko?” 

You rubbed her hands together nervously, “You know I think she’s great, too! But it’s only ever been us and having someone come in so quickly is just… new.” 

She didn’t want to say “scary” or “bad”, because Riko seemed harmless. But Chika wore her heart on her sleeve, and she could tell that she was in love with her. Chika could date whoever she wanted of course, but what would this mean for their friendship? 

“You…” Chika didn’t know what to say. She bent down and leaned over to hug her friend, “Nothing could come between us, I promise.” 

They sat in silence in a warm, familiar embrace. 

“Nothing but this picnic basket that prevents me from comfortably hugging you,” Chika grunted, leaning back to her side of the blanket. 

••• 

When Kanan came home she was happy to see Chika and You sleeping on the couch leaning against each other. A smile crossed her face, she was glad those two had each other and always will. 

She slipped inside quietly, but noticed soft murmurs across the room. Setting her bag down on the floor, she went on in to investigate. 

She almost did a double-take when she noticed two blondes on the couch. 

Two. 

Only one blonde lived here. 

“Kanan! Look! These past few days have been full of surprises, huh?” 

The blunette only gaped at the girl next to her mother. It’d been so long, but there’s no one else it could be. 

“Kanan~!” Mari shot up and rushed towards her with open arms, embracing her. 

Kanan only stood in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave y'all hanging I swear I'll update more :,)


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Not gonna lie I was sorta surprised when I got comments asking about this fic, I didn't think anyone still cared about it

I do think about this fic from time to time but I never got the inspiration to finish it, even if I knew somewhat where it was going. I was new to writing something more than a oneshot and if I could do it again I'd probably write it all out first then update it piece by piece, or at least prepare more ahead of time.

Also I don't use she/her pronouns anymore so this account has been bothering me but changing my username means changing the url to my works and I know a couple people have A Bitter Taste saved.

Anyway I'm sorry if this was disappointing, if you have any questions about Aqours Generations and what I had planned or you want to pressure me to finish it or something just leave a comment, I still have email notifications on and I'll respond if I have an answer!

Is this goodbye? Maybe not, but it's more of an apology for abandoning something for a long time, even if only a few people enjoyed it.


End file.
